


Zzz

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings always started with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zzz

Mickey shifted on the bed carefully, trying not to wake the redhead who was wrapped around his middle and snoring into his chest softly. He ever so slightly peeled the younger boy’s long, gangly arms from his waist and was inches away from sliding free when Ian made a weird grunting noise, wriggled slightly, and wrapped his arms around the older man even tighter. 

Unfortunately, Mickey wasn’t that patient. 

“Dude, get the fuck off me.”

“No.” 

“I gotta piss!” 

“Don’t care.” 

“Really? You sure about that?” Mickey replied, raising an eyebrow. “’Cause you know I’ll just do it right here if you don’t let go of me.”

Ian woke up a little more sharply when he realised that Mickey most certainly would piss in the bed if he felt so inclined, and was more likely to if provoked. He slowly unravelled himself from the other boy and shuffled back over to his side of the bed a little meekly. 

Mickey smirked and shook his head as he sat up and made his way over to the bathroom, Ian watching his retreating ass with one eye open.


End file.
